


The Not-so Innocent Maknae

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [2]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Hoya, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hojong-centric, Hook-Up, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Unsafe Sex, Work In Progress, porn with somewhat of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sungjong:FIGHT MEHoya:Unfortunately,I have a rule against battling children.~~~~~~~~Sungjong is tired of Hoya not taking seriously because he's a 'kid',so he decides to take matters into his own hands.It doesn't go the way he expected it to.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751170





	The Not-so Innocent Maknae

**5:15 PM**

"Yah!Lee Howon,look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you."

Howon chuckles at the maknae's childish like outburst. _He really doesn't realize that he's not that intimidating does he?_ Howon wonders to himself. _He's so cute it's not even funny._


End file.
